She Is My Art
by Bloodmoon Goddess
Summary: Deidara is in love with her hidden talent. Too bad he has to tease her about not knowing about it.


Deidara had finally lost the Konoha Ninjas and decided to go back and see how Sasori-Danna was fairing in his fight. Not that Deidara was worried or anything, he knew Sasori had it in the bag.

As he flew closer to the battle ground, however, all his confidence came to a halt. Everything was destroyed, rocks and boulders all over the place, and Sasori-Danna was stabbed in the heart between his parent puppets.

'What the hell happened, yeah?' Deidara thought as he looked for the pink haired Nin that he left with him. Hearing a gasp, he looked under his clay bird and found her kneeling next to the old lady.

"Chiyo-San!" cried the pinkette, her voice carrying up to his place in the sky. "Please don't faint here!" Her echos bounced off the walls and caused a huge boulder to come falling towards them.

'hm, good riddance.' His thoughts, however, were interrupted when he watched with wide eyes at the art that came to life before him. One punch from the small, weak looking pinkette created an explosion of rocks in a blast of beauty. Never has he seen anyone embody his art so perfectly.

Smirking, Deidara jumps off his clay bird lands just in front of the pinkette, startling her from waking the old lady. Looking at him wearily, she asks him what he wants.

"Nothing much, yeah." he replies, "just wondering what you think of art, Pinky." He watched as her face turned a lovely shade of red that contrasted horribly with her hair.

"My name is Sakura, NOT 'pinky', Blondie." Sakura grounded out, "As for art, I don't care much for it, I'm not all that good at creating things." Deidara took a moment to process what she said.

Not good at it? Did she not see the beauty in what she creates with her tiny fists? The glorious destruction that was caused in an instant with a bang, just like his art? How could she not see her talent?

"Are you stupid or just clueless?" He had to ask, he just HAD to. "Cause art is a Bang, yeah."

"Stupid? Who are you calling stupid, Blondie!?" Her fists were clenched and ready to pound him within an inch of his life. "I happened to be a genus only second to Shikamaru!"

"Sure you are Pinky." When the hated word came out of his mouth, he had to dodge the chakra filled hand that came close to his face. An explosion came soon after as she hit the ground behind him. He could feel a blush dust his cheeks as he saw the light filter in from the collapsed ceiling and glow around her with the rock debre.

"Wow Pinky, for someone SO smart how can you not see the art you create?" Sakura looked confused and tilted her head to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

'How can someone be so cute and oblivious at the same time?' He asked himself. " Man Pinky, and I thought Tobi was dumb." He could see the anger marks above her head as she got ready to attack once again.

000

For an hour, he dodged and teased the pinkette about her lack of attention to her artistic skills. He knew she was confused and frustrated at him, not knowing what he was talking about, but he couldn't stop. If he did, she would quit creating her beautiful destruction around them. Of course, the cave that it used to be was non exsistent now.

"Why-Can't-You-Stay-STILL!" Sakura yelled between every punch. She was breathing heavily, but he didn't care, he just found her even more alluring.

Before he could reply, he felt the Konoha Ninja's chakra coming closer. 'Damn, bastards.' he thought angerly, 'Just when it was getting good.'

"Well, PInky, looks like this is my cue to leave, yeah." Sakura was charging at him when he grabbed her fist and wrapped a arm around the small of her back. "It's been a blast."

"Wha—" was all she could get out when he pushed his lips onto her own. The shock of the action quickly faded as her temper got the better of her once again. Filling both her hands with chakra, she broke out of his embrace and tried to land just ONE hit on the man.

All she met was air and his laughter as he flew off into the sky. Sakura was glaring at where he last was when she heard Naruto and the rest come in.

"SAKURA-CHAN! Are you okay?" He ran up to her only to be punched back 15 feet.

"Shut up, Naruto." Kakashi and the rest of the team got out of her way as she stalked out of the used to be cave. Naruto just looked to his old Sensei and rubbed his face.

"What did I do?"

000

**Check out my tumblr, the link is on my page. Also look for XxSakura-hime-samaXx, she has some awesome fanfiction as well.**


End file.
